Butterflies
by Amber-Tunney
Summary: A prompt from an anon on tumblr. I had to include 'Butterflies of some description. T because I'm paranoid. Laurwalk, slight Breredith and Joime.


**An anon on tumblr sent me a Laurwalk request to include butterflies. I was stuck and I had exams so I got my friend to help me out. It took us all of 24 texts to get the story going. Enjoy.**

It was a warm day in Chicago. The sun was out and a soft breeze blew. Everyone was dressed in shorts and a tank to keep themselves cool. Meredith and Jaime were at Lauren and Julia's apartment having a girl's afternoon in.

"I wonder what the boys are up too."

"Jaime they're probably still in bed. They're all lazy." Lauren added.

Julia looked up from her book. "Where's Meredith?"

"I'm in the kitchen. Do you want any snacks?"

"Don't bother Mere. I just got a text from Joey." Jaime shouted back. "They've told us to meet them at our usual spot in the park."

"What. All of us?"

"Yes Lo and you called the boys lazy? Come on, they'll probably want s there soon."

The girls hauled themselves to their feet and got ready.

The walk to the part was a short one. They wanted to get to the park quickly before it filled up.

As they walked to their spot, none of the other Starkids were there.

"See," Lauren commented. "They're all lazy."

Meredith dropped to the ground in a dramatic fashion. "It's too hot to be out here! We're going to die of heatstroke or something!"

Jaime and Julia shook their heads and sat down. Lauren chuckled, her phone vibrated against her leg.

_One Message: Dylan._

_Lauren! Clark and I have arrived. Are we in our usual spot? If so, from where we're standing you look even smaller!_

Lauren raised an eyebrow and quickly replied. She looked up and around. "Can you see Clark and Dylan the shit anywhere?"

The girls looked in different directions searching the overcrowded park.

"There they are!" Meredith pointed out. She waved at them. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, you all okay?"

"Yeah, apart from dying of heatstroke." Jaime mocked her friend.

"Have you heard anything from the others?"

"No Juls." Clark replied. "The last we saw of the three musketeers, they were smiling and whispering."

"They're up to something, and it's probably not good."

Dylan nodded. "I agree with Lauren. We'll just wait their scheming out and come up with our own plan."

They all gathered together and began to think about what Brian, Joey and Joe were up too.

Half an hour had past, and the boys still hadn't arrived.

"Meredith, ring Brian and find out where they are?" Lauren asked.

"Why don't you ring Joe?"

"Battery's dead." She held up her phone.

Meredith sighed, got up and stretched. "It's too hot!"

"Just ring!"

Meredith pouted and walked off.

"What's so private about asking where they are?"

"This is Meredith and Brian you're talking about-"

"It's probably phone sex."

All eyes focused on Lauren.

"What?"

Jaime laughed.

"Lo, please. We do not need the low down on yours and Joe's relation- Lauren! Move!"

It was too late. The balloon of ice cold water burst on the back of her head. She gritted her teeth together as the liquid started travelling down her back. She turned around to find a smirking Joe. Brian and Joey came running from behind Joe and threw more balloons into the group. Jaime screamed as one hit her straight in the chest. She stood up and chased after Joey.

"Woah! Hold up!" Brian laughed. "Blame Meredith, she told us to come along now and throw these at you." Brian gestured to the buckets he and Joey placed into the circle of their friends.

Meredith came walking back over to the group smiling.

Lauren looked at Julia and Jaime. They grabbed a few balloons each and threw them at her. The fight had just begun. Lauren turned to Joe with a deadly look on her face. "I'll get you back when you least expect it."

With that she ran off in the direction of Clark to start an assault.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of an aggressive water balloon fight. By the end they were all soaked and breathless. The sun was starting to set and the park was slowly emptying. The Starkids were back in the circle formation.

Brian and Meredith were having their own conversation, whispering to each other. Julia and Dylan were having a laugh together; Jaime was sitting on Joey's lap while talking to Clark. Lauren and Joe sat slightly out from the rest of the group watching over their friends and smiling to themselves. Joe leant forward and whispered into her ear. "You never got me back."

"Shit, I didn't." She turned around to face him. "I'll just get you back later." She gave him a slow wink."

His eyes went wide and he gulped.

"I love you."

"I love you too Lauren." He placed a lingering kiss onto her lips. Even after months of dating, she still got butterflies in her tummy whenever she was with him.

**We hope that you like it. We thought the end was a bit shit, but ya know. We ran out of ideas and I wanted to get this posted ASAP. Have a good day! :D**


End file.
